


hidden kisses

by k_itt



Series: 50 kisses [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: 50 Kisses Prompt, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: "Dating one of your best friends is very convenient, Jaehyun thinks. Especially if your other friends don’t know about it."--Prompt #12 (jaeten) from my50 kisses drabbleson twitter:"12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: 50 kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	hidden kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share all my drabbles from this 50 "kisses drabbles" here. They're all originally posted at my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) and from now on i'm gonna share them here too.

Dating one of your best friends is very convenient, Jaehyun thinks. Especially if your other friends don’t know about it. 

You can arrive or leave together at any place, you can share tons of pictures from the same place on your instagram and no one will bat an eye. You can hang out all day, everyday, and it’s just two best friends hanging out together; nothing else. 

Dating one of your best friend and not telling your other friends about it is only a problem because, well, not that they’re the kind of couple that would go crazy on PDA’s, but spending a whole day with all your best friends - including your boyfriend- and not being able to hold him, Ten, longer; to pull Ten close to his chest - just because - to hold his hand or, worse! To spend a full day so close to Ten and not kiss him, now that was something Jaehyun wasn’t keen, at all. 

It was already dark outside when Yuta suggested another rematch after dinner - he, Mark and Johnny against Taeil, Ten and Jaehyun. It was the third that day, but Yuta hated losing as much as Ten and Jaehyun, and Jaehyun knew that Johnny was there to enhance the chaos, so there they were 2x1, and counting; and Jaehyun was starving, but it wasn’t only food he craved.

“Ouch! Jae-” 

“Shh.” Jaehyun whispered close to Ten’s ear as he pulled Ten a little bit rougher than intended as they walked inside the cozy restaurant. 

The place wasn’t packed, but it had enough people talking to mask them and not enough light to let anyone see the way that Jaehyun’s hand slipped between Ten’s as they followed their friends to stairs. But before they could reach it, Jaehyun pulled him towards the washed-out curtains by a dim-lit corner that read “ _restrooms_ ” in bold, old letters, and from there to what jaehyun really hopped was the male bathroom - he didn’t really pay attention - and locked the door for the single stall under Ten’s confused stare. 

“What’s- Jae, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

Jaehyun didn’t answer to none of that as he held Ten’s face between his hands and pressed their lips together in a soft, long - longing - kiss. Oh, how much he missed that… Ten. And it didn’t take long for Ten to kiss him back and mouth curved into a smile against Jaehyun’s as his hands easily found their way to Jaehyun’s waist.

“Couldn’t you wait until we found our seats?” Ten whispered, still against his lips. “They’ll notice.” 

“Let them notice.” Jaehyun whispered back. “I missed you.” 

Ten chuckled, but pulled Jaehyun closer, fingers wrapped around his shirt. “We’ve been together all day, since yesterday.” 

It was an empty statement - like Jaehyun would forget their night together at Ten’s place, and how they met the guys earlier for breakfast, then match, then lunch, then hours of nothing better to do in the park, then rematch, then there was this guy that Yuta was dating working in that shop nearby, then arcade, another rematch, and now dinner, and hopefully, Yuta and Johnny would forget about the other match. Jaehyun really needed a bath, anyway. 

“A day without kissing you.” 

“Oh my god! Why are you so cheesy?” 

Jaehyun wasn’t _that_ cheesy, but to make Ten laugh like that, where his head bent backwards, teeth in full display and his eyes would become so small, but still beaming that bright towards Jaehyun, it was totally worth it. It was worth a hundred times more when Ten didn’t wait for an answer and pulled Jaehyun even closer and their lips met, and mouths molded and then their tongues and Ten always fit so perfectly against him, It was worth it; every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to drop your requests too. 😊 You can find the prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1269773198406664200?s=20).


End file.
